Field of Invention
Various embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a real-time Quality of Service (QoS) monitoring apparatus and method, which may monitor in real time the QoS of an application program running on an arbitrary system.
Description of Related Art
Companies in which multicore smart phones are produced have a tendency to perform parallel programming only for an application program that enables parallelism so as to improve multicore-based performance, but there are few attempts to improve performance at the level of an Operating System (OS), and the commercialization of technology is scarcely realized. Further, in academic fields, research into self-adaptive software (SW) has recently been conducted, but the fields of research are very restrictive. Self-adaptive software has been chiefly studied in x86-based devices for research purposes, rather than being developed for embedded devices.
In order to optimize application programs, the measurement of the Quality of Service (QoS) of application programs should be preceded. Conventional monitoring methods use a scheme for measuring QoS information generated during the execution of an application program by inserting monitoring code into the application program. Due thereto, such a conventional monitoring method is limited in the aspect of utilization.